


Parisian Love Flower

by AnneLaurant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - PV, F/M, Hurt & Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: Love blooms in Paris between four different personas, but when ideals and personal needs get in the way, can this flower still flourish? PV Lovesquare-centric
Relationships: felix agreste/bridgette cheng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Parisian Love Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahliycia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliycia/gifts).



> Originally made during Secret PV Presents 2019. Hilariously only has 5 notes (and 1 reblog) in Tumblr for some reason.
> 
> Also Felix/Bridgette has many ship names, including but not limited to Brelix, Feligette, and Fridge.

**1\. Felibug**

Félix should’ve been happy.

He was far from home, from Heatherfield, from England. He was far, far away from the embrace of his family and friends who understood him more than the Parisians do. He was far from the comfort of having a backyard to practice fencing, a front yard of roses to relax in, and a private library filled with his favorite books from his father’s homeland. He was far from the comfort of coming back home to a real home, with his parents, his brother, and his sister.

Far, far away was he.

His solace had been the hope that the heroine Ladybug had. Her smile shone was far wider and brighter than the crescent moon, and her joy was beauty. Though he did not know her face, he knew her heart, fighting alongside her as Chat Noir. Her practiced gymnast arms swung gracefully from place to place, her body turning into art in mid-air as her red-orange ribbons danced with her long pigtails.

It was the same radiance he felt when his father hugged his mother in a comforting embrace, the same sincerity his brother always showed to friends and strangers, the same energy his little sister exhibited in fencing.

Félix should be happy.

He faced her several times as himself. There were times when he couldn’t transform quickly, and Ladybug came to his rescue. She might not treat his hero side rather sweetly, but he still looked forward to spending time with her. His hero facade covered his insecurities, his sorrow and longing; allowed him to be free of keeping up with appearances. He’d been careful not to wear his naturally shaggy hair like that in his civilian facade.

And he tried to open himself up to her. His real self, without the mask.

But he’d stammer. And he’d think back to that girl, back to shy Bridgette Cheng from school.

Still, Félix really should be happy. More than once, Ladybug agreed to hang out with him, even when late at night, especially when the night before, he’d gotten nightmares. Nightmares, nightmares. Nightmares of never finding the way back home, of drowning in the strait, of being stuck in Paris, not knowing how to speak the language, nor appeal to people who could speak his mother tongue. Nightmares of having failed to rescue his ladylove as either Chat Noir or Félix.

And she’d agree to be with him for a while, to reassure him. And night after night, he’d have her beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. And back to comfort he’d go, even for a little while, even if he’d wake up in the morning finding her gone.

And yet, now that she had wanted to take a step forward, to seal a commitment, and to kiss him, he rejected her.

Now he sat in his small apartment, remembering how suffocating and lonely it was. Everything seemed far from him, even his walls. He sat in the middle of his apartment, judged by the motionless and lifeless furniture, the books he’d refuse to read in bouts of tantrums, and the kwami who’d previously urge him to get. That. Kiss.

Maybe it was because, as Ladybug leaned in to kiss him, he imagined Bridgette Cheng’s face instead.

His honestly monogamous heart filled with guilt, and Félix wished he had wine to go with Plagg’s camembert. Love wasn’t his tonight.

* * *

**2\. Brichat**

Bridgette lost her father not too long ago. Life became bleak, and her mother became unbearable. She hated being at home. She hated having to spend the weekend with her mother, or her maternal side of the family.

She’d done nothing to deserve this.

Granted, her paternal side of the family talked in high-pitched voices and preferred it if she conformed to traditional certain roles, but she liked them more. They were more genuine.

And genuine was the way Chat Noir acted towards her.

She liked Félix. Félix was the ideal man, even when he wasn’t affectionate. He often spoke of his family so highly. He was quiet, and even when she ranted and stammered and stuttered, he’d actually be listening to her, and he could follow her words.

But she and Félix had a wall, a wall he was only willing to open when she was Ladybug. As Ladybug, she felt more… bare to him, and knowing that he only liked one part of her, it made her feel so vulnerable and ingenuine. As the days went, Félix turned more and more into a faceless caricature, the same way her mother was in her head. Bridgette tried to mend things by taking a step forward, but he must’ve felt her hesitation, and he rejected her.

Now, she and Chat Noir didn’t have that wall.

In front of her partner, she didn’t stammer. She didn’t hesitate. She threw herself forward, and she knew he’d catch her, whether she was Ladybug or Bridgette Cheng. They joked freely, they flew about, they laughed and got upset and dramatically flopped in sorrow together.

And in the comfort of her balcony, in the light of her lamplight crafts and candles, she enjoyed his presence. They gazed at the stars and talked of their dreams of a family. Each day, they’d add make-believe characters to their stories. In his story, he’d have a girl to introduce to each and every one of his family and friends. In hers, she’d have a boy, and she and her friends and that boy had misadventures together, and they called themselves a family.

And tonight, maybe…

“Chat Noir, I love you.”

He stopped mid-sentence of his fancy story, and the fantasy faded. He jumped to his feet, and his face paled in the glow of the lanterns and the candles.

And her own fantasy ended.

“Chat?” she pleaded.

“N-no… sorry, I… Ladybug—”

“I don’t mind if she’s part of this, because she's—”

“No. I can’t. I’m sorry. No. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

And he cried. She lost him, but he was the one who cried. He cried, and he left in a hurry.

Unbearable. How unbearable. Had she done something to deserve this?

In the wide expanse of her balcony, she sat on the floor and sighed. Had she done something to deserve this? She retraced her steps. She might’ve not treated him well as Ladybug, but as Bridgette Cheng she was as civil as can be. And they both cared after him, even as he received blow after blow, made sacrifice after sacrifice under the weight of his powers. Bridgette Cheng couldn’t have done anything wrong. Nor could Ladybug.

Either way, love wasn’t hers tonight.

* * *

**3\. LadyNoir**

A tall and lithe girl opened her window to let the air in, and before the grand piano, she sat daintily. She lifted the cover and set her fingers against the keys.

And those tanned, practiced fingers began step-step-stepping.

Across her view from the window were two step-step-stepping heroes, one clad in red, and another in black. The first was a girl who was almost a woman, and the second was a boy who was almost a man. The teens step-step-stepped, step-step-stepped on the rooftops, and from time to time, the girl would spin through her leaps or twirl on her toes.

The boy, meanwhile, would step-step-step, step-step-step around her, his movements more graceful than hers, like the cat that he emulated through his costume. Sometimes, he’d reach ahead of her and draw back, looking behind him and waiting for her. Sometimes, he’d let her go ahead of him.

And sometimes, she’d meet him with open arms, laughing, and they’d spin around together.

“Ladybug, this is dangerous!”

“Oh, Chat! You and I know that you love danger so fondly!”

The girl’s long ribbons brushed against her partner’s face as she pulled away. He only laughed and followed.

Of course, the destination was the same as all other nights – to reach the Eiffel Tower. Tonight, it wasn’t so much of a race as it was a stroll – the rooftop-leaping version of a stroll, it was. Step-step-step they went, step-step-stepped they did.

And like all the other nights—

“Chat! Use your belt!”

“Yeah, yeah!”

The boy jumped onto a flat surface and unwound his belt. He spun it round and round like a lasso, and at the end of his path, he jumped; his belt threw towards a taller building; his hand stretched to receive the girl’s waist. The girl squealed as her partner took her with him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Hold tight!” he warned.

“Holding~!”

Together, they flew from street to street, building to building. The boy used his belt to swing about, using the momentum of their flight to switch pivots. Speed-fly-switch, speed-fly-switch; the girl only laughed and laughed.

“This is always so cooool!” she squealed. “I love you Chat Noooiiiir!”

The boy smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Me too.”

And in no time, they reached the tower. The girl freed herself from the boy to get a better grip. Jump-leap-climb, jump-leap-climb; she reached the top first, and her partner followed. They gazed at the city; their city. Some parts were bright and still awake; some were darker and asleep.

“How romantic,” the girl remarked as she sighed.

The boy chuckled. “Yeah, ma cherie.”

“Mon minou!”

She reached to tap his nose as they both laughed. The boy climbed higher to wrap his arm around the girl, anchoring his head firmly against her shoulder as they both kept their eyes on the city.

He pressed a kiss on her shoulder, and she leaned her head against his.

They swayed about, trying to battle the cold, relishing in the moment of being together. Paris, the city of love. Paris, their city. Paris, with them, in them.

“Can’t I ever know who you are?” she whispered.

But he answered, “No. I’m not ready yet.”

“When will you be?”

“…I don’t know.”

“But weren’t you the one who kept pursuing me?”

Cold. It was cold, so cold up here.

“…same time tomorrow?”

“So soon, Chaton?”

“Yeah. I have to.”

Off-key. This part was off-key. It had been so graceful at the start. The middle had been exciting, filled with the joie du vivre that people sought, forgot, and took for granted. And the end… the end came so abruptly.

The girl squeezed the boy’s arm, but they had to part.

“When?” she pleaded, “When will we be together for longer? Why do you keep hurting me? Why do you keep pulling me close, yet pushing me away?”

“I’m sorry.”

The wind blew so coldly, and as somberly as the boy parted, the pianist left her instrument, upset at how she had to leave the rest of the fun for next time. She didn’t have the experience to play the next parts, or the luxury of time to practice.

She closed the window as a black-clad figure leapt away, swallowed by the darkness. The pianist sighed, and turned off the lights, joining the rest of the sleeping side of Paris.

But the girl left up its famed tower stayed for longer. The wind was as cold as the forgotten piano in the dark room, and she shivered to the lonely melody.

Love was lukewarm, and it did not bloom tonight.

* * *

**4\. Fridge**

It never usually rained this hard on Paris, but an akuma had tampered with the weather. The slippery roads and walls made it difficult to follow their villain, and the local heroes of Paris already nursed a number of bruises by the time they decided to call it quits.

“Darn it!” Chat punched the penthouse wall and slid to his knees.

Ladybug tried to pull him up. “We did what we can, Chat. But everyone’s just unavailable right now, and—”

Chat slapped her hands away, but he soon recoiled and regretted doing that. “…ugh, sorry, I’ve been out of my mind these days.”

“I-it’s all right…”

“I just…” He pulled himself up and began pacing around. No Kid Mime, no Melodie, no Mercury, no Sparrow, no Magnolia, no nobody. Just the two of them, like it was before! This should’ve been easy! “The akuma’s heading for Bridgette Cheng’s house. That place is at a ridiculously low altitude, and it’s going to flood into her house—”

Ladybug pulled him to the side. “Chat! Calm down! And it’s okay!”

“It’s not okay!”

“You don’t have to worry about her!”

“I want to worry about her!”

“But I am Bridgette Cheng!”

And in shock, Chat scratched Ladybug’s hand away, and Tikki pulled away from the earring, leaving her charge detransformed. The kwami looked from the girl, to the astonished boy, and back to Bridgette.

“…uh-oh.”

Even as Bridgette was now being soaked in her civilian clothes, she forced the bad omens away and marched over to Chat. She took his trembling face to her hands, and he lifted his gaze.

“Y-you’re… you’re Ladybug?”

Bridgette smiled and nodded. “I am!”

“You can’t. You can’t be Ladybug. You can’t!”

Chat, once again, pulled away. He found himself almost at the edge of the roof, and in panic, he blurted out, “Plagg, l-luck up!”

Plagg shot out of the ring, and he desperately tried to hide his charge’s face, but it was too late. The rain had washed all their luck away.

“…F-Félix?”

Despaired, Bridgette grabbed onto Félix’s hair and messed it up.

“Yow! Hey! Watch where you’re…!”

When Félix had realized it, it was too late. It’s all too late. And he couldn’t do anything.

Bridgette’s face fell. Her smile turned into a betrayed frown. And in the rain, she cried.

“You… you lied to me!”

She slapped him. She slapped him hard.

“Wait, Bridgette, please, let me—”

But what met Félix’s vision was her fist.

He luckily fell to the side. All the rage, all the pain, all the sorrow Bridgette wanted to take out, but she held her other fist. She shook. She shook in the extremes of her heart.

“I trusted you! I trusted you!”

Through the hurt, Félix quipped, “I never lied to you!”

“You deceived me! You push, and pull, and push, and pull… you keep toying with me!”

“You never even told me you were Ladybug, so you have no right to tell me that!”

She took him by the collar. “You knew my situation at home! I have no home to go home to, and you told me of home! You said you’d be my home!”

“But I can’t be the home to two different people!”

“But I’m not two different people! Bridgette Cheng, and Ladybug, are the same! One! Girl! I always wanted to go forward. I always wanted to be something more. And yet… and yet, you…!” Bridgette cried, and cried, and cried, “You’re just a cowardly boy!”

“Y-you’re right, but I’m not your emotional crutch either!”

Félix pushed her away, and she fell to the floor. Bridgette wept, and wept, and wept along with the rain. Lightning flashed and thunder roared.

“I’ll keep my curse with me, if that means I can be equal with someone who sees me for me.”

Félix hissed, and took a daring leap of fate, landing on a dumpster in the streets. Bridgette screamed, and screamed, and screamed his name, but he walked away into the night. Plagg had to leave both the sobbing heroine and her mentor.

Coldly, love wilted.

* * *

**5\. Feligette**

Tikki set herself hanging from the girl’s bag, pretending to be a keychain, and Bridgette held her own breath. She released it, and with it, supposedly, the cowardice and nervousness should’ve gone.

“I’m ready,” she decided.

In the park, a boy and his cat deity partner waited. Plagg nudged his charge’s shoulder in support, and Félix smiled, even when his fingers had gone numb from the sense of dread in his chest.

“Let’s get this over with,” he decided.

And the two met.

Tikki crawled away from Bridgette’s bag, and Plagg joined her. The two kwamis chose to perch upon a tree not so far away. The Ladybugs and Chat Noirs only became pairs in their personal lives so rarely. Everything was up to Fate, to the balance of Nooroo’s powers.

The wind blew.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Bridgette bit her lip.

Félix’s gaze fell to the ground.

“Err.”

“Um, Bridgette—”

“Félix, I—”

“ "I’m sorry!” “

Bridgette’s right hand thrust forward a box of cookies. Félix’s own right hand thrust forward a tall frappuccino. Both heroes had their eyes shut, and neither moved.

The wind blew again.

Their eyes slowly opened; their minds slowly inching towards realization and clarity; their lips slowly curving upwards to a smile.

"Ahahahaha!” “Kyahahahaha!”

And they both laughed.

“Goodness, look at us!”

“We’re ridiculous! We did it at the same time!”

“I said sorry, first, you silly cat!”

“What do you mean, Milady?!”

They laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

“Come on, just take the stupid cookies.”

“No, take the frappe first.”

“No, you go first.”

“No, please, I insist.”

They laughed, and laughed…

A devious smile graced Bridgette’s lips. “Alright. Let’s just take it at the same time.”

Félix nodded. “Alright. On the count of three.”

“One—” Hand inched forward—

“Two—” Fingers touched—

“Three!”

And they swiped their apology goodies away. Bridgette took sips of her frappuccino and Félix bit into his cookies—

“YUCK!” “GRAAH!”

“ "Why’s it so salty?!” “

They glared at each other, disgusted at their former partner’s very lousy idea of an apology—

And realized, once again, they thought similarly.

"I had the barista put in salt instead of sugar, so you can remember!” Félix defended himself, even while still munching on his cookie.

“Well, I guess that’s fair, since I convinced Alya to help me put in salt in your cookies, so you can remember the taste of my wrath!” Bridgette then reasoned, trying to brave through her salty drink.

“Well, what a surprise! I had salt placed in there, so you can remember the taste of my sorrow!”

“You stupid cat!”

And even with their apology goodies still on hand, Bridgette threw herself at Félix and embraced him. Likewise, Félix hugged back rather tightly, like he’d never let go. She trembled in his arms, and he too couldn’t hold in his feelings.

“I…” Bridgette wept, “I missed you…”

“Me too…” Félix sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was cowardly.”

“Forgiven! And, I’m sorry I took it out on you.”

“I accept your apology, too.”

“So, can we start over?”

“Please. Let’s do that.”

Their mentors smiled and hovered around them. The pair of heroes pulled apart and gazed at each other, even with tearful eyes. Their hearts beat, beat, beat, to the rhythm of the love that Paris was. Aime. Aimer.

“H-hi… in the daytime, I’m Bridgette Cheng! And I prefer sugar in my coffee!”

“Enchantée. I’m Félix, like the cat, Félix the cat. I prefer sugar in my cookies, too.”

They laughed.

“But at night, I’m Ladybug.”

“At night, I’m Chat Noir. And I need you.”

“I need you too.”

They smiled.

“I love you, Félix.”

“I love you too, Bridgette.”

They laughed, and cried, and laughed, and hugged.

Love had finally bloomed.


End file.
